FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to a developing device for an image forming apparatus such as copier, a printer, a facsimile machine or similar electrophotographic image forming apparatus. More particularly, the invention is concerned with a small image forming apparatus which has a single power source for applying a bias voltage to a charging device, a developing device and a transferring device.